The Potomac
by CharmedMummy
Summary: This time it was his turn to comfort her. GarciaMorgan, set after the episode Sex, Birth, Death


**AN:** There is so little GarciaMorgan fanfiction out there right now that I felt it was my duty to try and contribute in some small way. So, here is my first attempt at Criminal Minds fanfiction. I hope you like it.

This little story is pretty much a post-ep for "Sex, Birth, Death," the episode where Reid and Garcia stop a boy from successfully committing suicide at the very end. The story might not make as much sense of that if you haven't seen the episode.

* * *

She hadn't said a word since they left the motel. Most people would probably think that was a bad thing, especially when it was someone who was normally a vivacious and very talkative person like her, but he knew better. She would talk to him eventually. In the meantime he was just going to take them someplace where she could think. 

As he drove he remembered the first time she had brought him there. After a particularly bad case he had been prepared to go home and deal with the nightmares alone like he always had. But she had sensed something in him and asked if he wanted to go out somewhere with her. He really just wanted to go home where he could watch some mindless late night television in an attempt to clear his head, but he had never been able to say no to her.

It was the first time he had seen her car. It was a classic, just like her. As they drove away from the FBI buildings he let his eyes close as he just enjoyed the wind that rushed by them. He was a little surprised that she didn't press him to talk, but then maybe he shouldn't have been. She always seemed to have a knack for knowing when it was time to be serious, to be quiet, and those dark times when he needed her smile or witty comments to get him through the day.

As he felt the car come to a stop and the engine turn off, he opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was not one he expected. It was a beautiful view of the Potomac River laid out before them. Before he could say anything she got out of the car and headed for a simple wooden bench that was about halfway between the small gravel parking area and the bank of the river.

Wordlessly he followed her and joined her on the bench. They sat there for a long time in comforting silence with nothing but the sound of the river flowing by and the nocturnal animals around them to keep them company. Finally he took one of her hands in one of his and spoke the only word between them there that night. "Thanks."

It had been the night everything between them changed. Their usual flirting had gone up a level. He doubted most people would have even guessed. Those people couldn't see past the superficial and appreciate the deep currents that could run between two people despite what would seem to be monumental differences.

They had come back to this place several times. A few times it had been a more romantic setting for them including a picnic they had shared on the one time they had come there during the day. But for the most part it remained the sanctuary that they retreated to when they needed to think, when they needed the constant of the water going by to comfort them. Most of the time it was for him, but this time…this time it would be for her.

When they reached the spot he had barely come to a complete stop when she was out of the car and walking towards the bank. He turned off the vehicle and followed her as she bypassed their usual bench and walked towards the bank, stopping feet from the edge.

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, resting his chin on the top of her head. He heard her take a shuddering breath, but didn't move to hold her any more than he already was. She knew he was there and would turn to him when she was ready.

A million things that he could say to her had flown through his head, but he tossed them all pretty quickly. He had dealt with victims, their families, and witnesses before, but that had all been different. All of those times he was concerned with learning about the unsub along with comforting the innocent people involved. While it sounded cruel, there was always the underlying truth that whatever comfort he doled out was intended as a way to help those people tell him and the team more information that would help them locate the criminal they were after.

With her it was different. Of course, the boy hadn't actually committed any crime against other people and he was already in custody, but that wasn't what made the situation unique from any he had encountered before. No, it was because never before had he been this emotionally invested in the person who had been hurt. And while she had no physical injuries, there was no doubting she was mentally and emotionally scarred from the night's events. Even for trained professionals that situation would have been hard to handle.

Not even when the team itself had been targeted had he been this personally invested in what was happening. He could give all number of reasons for why that was, but he knew there was only one real reason and that was that the woman in his arms meant more to him than anyone had in a very, very long time.

He didn't know how long it was until she finally sighed and leaned back against him. He put his arms around her and leaned down so his mouth was right next to her ear. "Do you want to stay longer, or are you ready to head home?" he whispered barely loud enough to be heard over the river in front of them.

"Home would be good," she answered in the same quiet manner. She turned and looked up at him with a ghost of her usual smile. "Do you think you could pull out your shining armor for me tonight and chase away the nightmares?"

He smiled gently back. "Of course. I just had it polished, so it's all ready." She lightly chuckled as they headed back to the car. Once they were inside she put a hand on his as he was about to start the vehicle. "Derek?"

"Yeah, Penelope?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

She moved her hand up to stroke his cheek. "Thanks."

"Anytime, hon." He turned his head slightly to lay a kiss on her palm before turning the car on and backing out, leaving the Potomac behind them as they headed home.


End file.
